birdwartsstoriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Second Year: The Philosopher's Stone
Chapter 1: Grounded Tyler thought that when he got back, he will be greeted with some Hellos and everything but... TY!!!!! Anne shouted from the 3rd floor. Are you!? Oh yeah, mom Replied Tyler I'm got! He said happily. Anne came down giving him an Evil, Horrible Look But Mom! All the temptations! I mean Albird Dumbledore, Even Ryan and Daniel went-- Or at least.. I Think Daniel went I Don't care who went, when I say NO, IT'S NO! Go to your room, You're grounded and will not go unless you go pee! And to assure you don't escape, the window's locked! AND Remember, you used Magic! She Shouted. Ty went to his room, not so happy. Thinking What if I don't go back? On August 1st, 1 month before classes started, Ty was sleeping when he woke up at midnight getting a feeling he was being watched. He looked out and there it was Ron. Chapter 2: 4 Birds and a Flying Car Ron used magic to unlock it. Quick, Tyler! that Bird is knocked out! he looks different! Ron exclaimed, Fred and George were also there, looking confused. We can't do anything! But what matters is. How did you get up here? Tyler asked, but when he looked down, he knew the Answer. it was Daniel's Winged Car, equipped with Dragon Wings that never run out. we found this in a room, with many things. I found the Saturn Belt! Ron said. Ron held out Daniel's latest invention, The Saturn Belt.'' uh, one Problem Ron. this belongs to my friend. and he wouldn't be pleased if he found out someone was using his Saturn Belt.'' Ty Responded, Removing Ron's things from the Saturn Belt. Tyler climbed in the car, and it flew to the The Weasleys'. Tyler knew Daniel trusted him with the Saturn Belt, so he put it on. It wrapped itself around him, forming an X. We're going to our house Fred said. Oh. It's nice meeting your parents! Said Ty. Chapter 3: At the Weasleys They arrived at a big house. We finally arrived said Ron, parking the car in the garage. They got out. It's 3:00, Fred and I are going to bed, while Ron go to parents' room and say "Mom, Look who arrived, It's Tyler Franks?" But the moment Fred was finishing the sentence, A Woman Bird stepped in front of them ''WHAT THEY DOING!? Shouted There's A flying car! George said. Are you? She asked Of course mom Fred said. Not You Tyler, you can go to the room and sleep, I bet the kids didn't let you sleep'' Tyler replied: Oh, No Mrs. Weasley, I'm pretty much Okay He said. The next morning, Molly woke up all Kids and said Kids! Dad's home! everyone went down, Followed by Tyler. They had breakfast and talked about how it was gonna be hard for Ginny since it was her first year and stuff. Later, Molly said Kids, time to go to Diagon Alley and buy you your stuff! She said, while going to a Chimney. Uh. Mom..? Tyler doesn't know how to use flu dust.. Ron said. Oh, That's right. "flu dust" is some magical dust, that, first, you get in a chimney, then you grab some of it, throw it in the floor while saying where you wanna go (In this case it was Diagon Alley) and you magically dissapear, and reappear in there! Molly said Look at how Fred does it. Molly said. Fred grabbed the dust, entered the chimney, dropped it on the floor and said Diagon. Chapter 4: At Diagon Alley again Tyler appeared in a dark store. He got out and saw the sign that said Wands for Sale He knew he wasn't in Diagon Alley. He kept walking, and saw another sign that said If you're lost, you're in Dark Alley Tyler gulped, and a Horrible Female Bird said You lost, Sweetheart? Hahahaha!! Tyler was scared to death, when Hagrid arrived. Tyler!? What are you doing here!? well that doesn't matter! Come with me, Now! They got out and went to Gringotts, The Magic Bank. What are we doing in Gringotts? Tyler said. Well listen, I uh, Mistakenly forgot to pay your first year. Hagrid said Oh... That's bad.. But how are we going to find my money here? Tyler said, while entering his Family's Vault You think your dad was got leave you poor? Hagrid said, Revealing millions of Galleons, (The main magic money, about ten dollars) Knicles (Another coin, about 5 dollars) and many Knuts (About a dollar). Whoa! Tyler said, while getting some Galleons out. Excuse me, now, to Vault 712 Hagrid said to The Goblin that took 'em to Tyler's Vault. It's secret mission, there isn't a safer place than Gringotts. Hagrid said to the Goblin, giving him a letter, that Tyler managed to read and said Albird Dumbledore! Tyler thought: What the heck is it? They got to the vault, Hagrid opened it, and pulled a small little packet. Don't tell anyone about this he said. Ok. Tyler said. They walked out of Gringotts, with Tyler still thinking what was that thing. Chapter 5: Flying Class After the Weasleys bought everything, It was time to go, so they passed to the platform, and got on the Express. When they went, the ceremony started, with everyone receiving mail. Oh, Look what grandma sent me! Said Neville. Oh, That's a Rememberer Said Ryan. Oh, I Know about those! you hold it, and when it turns red, it means you forgot something. Said Hermione. The ball is red The problem is, I don't know what I forgot Dumbledore interrupted. I Would like to present you our new teachers this year! First, Snape as Potions Professor! And Quirrell, as the defence against the dark arts teacher! Everyone Clapped. Later, After the ceremony Tyler saw the stutterer Proffesor Quirrel and said Oh, Hi Proffesor, Nice seeing you again! Tyler said, while extending his hand (Wich for an unknown reason now he has hands) When Quirrel saw Tyler was trying to touch him, He backed and said Oh yeah Franks, nice seeing you again. Tyler thought for an unknown reason he didn't want to touch him. A Day later, Tyler, Neville, Ron and Ryan (They shared a room) woke up early for Flying class, when they were ready to go, Ron said: Neville, don't forget your rememberer, you don't have rememberer for remembering your rememberer! Neville grabbed it and said Oh Thanks, Ron! They headed out. They got to the yard and they saw 26 brooms on the floor, when Madame Hooch entered Good morning, Mr. Hooch! The students said Good morning, Class. Welcome to your first Flying Class. You see the brooms? Each one of you stand next to one Madame Hooch said. Evan, Kashy, Ryan, Ron and everyone standed next to a broom. Ok, now lift your broom and mount it. But DON'T fly She said. When Neville got up, he started flying and went up! Everyone gasped. Madame Hooch said Stay here, you not want to be expulsed! I'll take Mr. Longbottom to nursery. They leaved. When they were gone, Draco grabbed Neville's Rememberer (he dropped it while flying) and said I Bet he forgot his Brain! hahaha! Tyler turned around and said Leave it! Draco heard it and replied Oh! I forgot Mrs. SON-OF-THE-MOST-POWERFUL-WIZARD is here! Tyler was turning red.. Malfoy, Leave the thing there! Malfoy stepped in his broom and started flying. Oh, Yeah! Well come and get it! he said, and launched it in the air. Ty rapidly got in his broom and Flied as fast as he could. when he was flying he passed by the office window, McGonagall saw him and got down. When Tyler finally returned with the Rememberer, McGonagall said, Ty followed her. Chapter 6: Quidditch Ty followed McGonagall, until they arrived to the class Oh, At Least We didn't go. Tyler thought May I speak to Oliver Wood? Please? McGonagall said "Go" Quirrell said. what's wrong, Professor? Oliver asked Here he is, your new seeker! McGonagall said. Great! Tomorrow I'll meet you at 16:00, Ok? Oliver said to Tyler. Ok. Ty said, without knowing what was going on. The Next day, Tyler went with Oliver to the Quidditch field. Hey, ready for me to tell ya what's Quidditch? Oliver asked Oh yeah! Tyler said. Oliver had a chest, and opened it. See. Each field has three rings on each side. The main objective is to score goals, with this ball. This other two balls, the Bludgers are witched by both teams to prevent the other team score a goal. You getting it? he asked Oh, Kinda Tyler said. So, this little tiny ball, the Snitch, this is the ONLY thing YOU have to worry about. As the seeker, your job is just to catch this little ball. It sounds easy doesn't it? Well it's not. The Snitch is small, fast and difficult to see. Once You catch it, we automatically win. Get it? Oliver said Yeah. Ty replied Ok, let me explain you the players, ok? The Seeker, are you. Keeper, am me. I'm supposed to block the opponent's hits. Two beaters, The weasleys are supposed to block the ones in charge of a goal. "Easy!" He said. Chapter 7: The last events Hermione tried inventing something ''No need to answer Mrs. Granger, What I know is, you're wondering what this is, don't you? Dumbledore said. Uh, Yes Sir. What is it? Ron asked This, my dear boys is the mirror, which shows every bird's most desperate desire. But I'll tell you, if you want visiting it tomorrow, it won't be here, since it'll have a new place by tomorrow. But now, you should go to sleep. You don't want lose more Points for Gryffindor, do you? Dumbledore said. They headed to their room. The 5 brave birds thought it was time to go to the stone and destroy it. "I think we should go now" Tyler said. "Who's coming?" He asked. They all said they were going. They got out of the room, and saw a shadow. So going out? Neville asked "This is none of your business." Ron said. "I not let you out! You got lose more points for Gryffindor! I'm got have to confront you, yeah, I'm gonna have to fight with you!'' Neville said, pulling out his wand. Neville, I'm sure you'll one day forgive me for this. PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! Hermione said, leaving Neville body-bind in a soldier position. Whoa! Nice Hermione! Now, Let's go! Daniel said. They went out, to the third floor corridor as Hagrid said. They entered. Fluffy barked. "Great! We didn't think about, How to pass?" Ron said in panic. They cast spells, but none worked. "Now what!?" Ryan asked. Tyler saw a banjo in the corner of the room, there's a banjo. "Hermione, Daniel, Look, A Banjo! Maybe if we play, he falls asleep." Ty said. You're right! Daniel said I get it! Hermione summoned the Banjo "Ok, Now! Who can play it?" Ryan asked I can, I guess there's no difference" Ron said, Grabbing the Banjo. He played horrible, but it was enough to make Fluffy fall asleep. They headed to the next door. There Was Dark snare all over it, and tied each Bird from the group. "There's The Dark Snare! Everyone hold wands!" Hermione said, and they all held up their wands ''Now Say LUMOS SOLEM! Shouted. LUMOS SOLEM! They said, killed the Dark Snare. They fell and now they were in a room full of keys. Now what? Ty said. I guess we can get the correct key Daniel said. Look, there's a broom in there Ryan said. Ryan, think you can fly and get the correct key? Ron asked Uh, Yeah. but which is it? He asked. Tyler looked at the sky. There that one, It's the one with the broken wing, because somebody grabbed it Tyler told Ryan. Here we go! Ryan grabbed the key, broke the wings and threw it at Tyler, And got down. They unlocked the door. They all thought they were got see Snape and Birdemort. But there was just Quirrell. Uh. Tyler. He said "QUIRRELL!" Ron said, surprised. Quirrell turned around. Oh, you have company! PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! He said, cursing Ron. Ron! they said. Hermione! Go to the office! Tell him! Tyler shouted Sure! Be Careful, Guys! said, leaving Ryan, Tyler, Daniel and Ron against him. With all that pressure, they didn't realize the Mirror Of Erised was there. Quirrell turned around, Watching the Mirror I see myself, giving the Stone. he said. Wait a Minute. You let the Troll in! Tyler said. I Did everything, You Fool! Quirrell replied. A voice came from Quirrell Let me out. the voice said. But, Master, you're weak. Quirrell replied. "Let Me Out!" The Voice said. Quirrell taked his Turban off, a bird came out. Everyone laughed. You think He's Funny? Well let's see! Quirrell said, while casting a spell. Birdemort grew to his normal size with powers and all that. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" He said. "Leave him alone!" Tyler said. "Oh!" He lifted Ty and put him in front of the Mirror. "WHAT CAN YOU SEE?" he asked. Tyler seen himself in the mirror putting the stone in his beak! Birdemort was interrupted with Dumbledore entering the room. "Impedimenta!" shouted. "Protego!" Birdemort defended. "Expelliarmus!" He said. Everyone pointed at the stone, and said "REDUCTO!", destroyed the stone, Birdemort was weak, Dumbledore pointed at Birdemort and shouted "DERO!", Birdemort exploded into pieces. Ty woke up in Madame Pomfrey's Hospital "I dreamt?" Ty asked himself, but seen others lying in other beds. Ty smiled. I think we're cured. Go to your rooms and pack up. The Train leaves tomorrow. They packed up and spent the last night before going home, Tyler went home. But now everyone can use Magic anywhere. He knew he was got fun.